Generally, various industrial products and parts are stored or transported in corrugated fiberboard boxes. In this case, such industrial products and parts tend to partially corrode or deteriorate. This is a reaction resulting from reducing sulfur compounds produced from the corrugated fiberboards, such as hydrogen sulfide and mercaptan. This reaction is especially remarkable if these contents contain silver or copper. Rubbers used as cushions also produce reducing sulfur compounds if their elasticity is given by vulcanization.
Reducing sulfur compounds are produced from corrugated fiberboards because linerboard for such corrugated fiberboards is formed by the kraft process. In the kraft process, wood material is cooked under pressure in a solution of a mixture of sodium hydroxide and sodium sulfide, and formed into a pulp after removing lignin. For improved strength of the fiberboard, it is necessary to remove lignin, which is involved in binding fibers together. But during this process, lignin that is bound to sulfur remains. Thus, when fiberboards such as kraft paper and linerboard are formed from such a pulp, lignin bound to sulfur or sulfur compounds derived from sodium sulfide remain in the pulp. When the paperboard product is placed in a high-temperature, high-humidity environment, such sulfur compounds tend to be liberated from fibers, thus corroding e.g. industrial products in the fiberboard package. Especially if the contents of the package are electric devices, even if a small amount of sulfides, which are produced as a result of reaction with hydrogen sulfide, are present on contact points, the contact resistance increases. Also, sulfides present on conductive wires tend to increase the electrical resistance, and the possibility of wire breakage. Thus, corrosion resulting from reducing sulfur compounds such as hydrogen sulfide can lead to fatal defects of electric devices and their parts.
But because reducing sulfur compounds are produced from fiberboards themselves, it is difficult to prevent production of such compounds. Thus, consideration is now being given to absorbing reducing sulfur compounds in the corrugated fiberboard before being released into the atmosphere, thereby preventing damage to products in the package. For example, Patent document 1 proposes to apply a composition containing activated charcoal, metallic compounds selected from the group consisting of copper, nickel, cobalt, iron, zinc, tin, manganese, vanadium, molybdenum, platinum, sodium, potassium, calcium, barium and cadmium, and a binder to the fiberboards or to impregnate the fiberboards with such a composition.
On the other hand, deodorants for absorbing and adsorbing hydrogen sulfide are required in various fields. For example, Patent document 2 discloses an aqueous deodorant solution containing zinc sulfate, alkaline compounds and a pH adjuster for adjusting the pH value to 5 to 8.    Patent document 1: JP5-36559B    Patent document 2: JP5-61947B